


No Place Like Home

by harrystanslouis



Series: Snapshots of Autumn [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Prompt #3: AmberThis is the final part in a three-part series written for the Autumn Drabble Challenge! I hope you enjoy!





	No Place Like Home

Louis wakes up feeling the happiest he’s ever felt. His husband is curled up against his chest and even though his arm is a little numb, there’s nowhere else he’d rather be, nowhere than in this cabin on a crisp Autumn morning. 

It was a beautiful Autumn day, just like this one, with amber leaves still falling from the trees, the day Louis said, “I do.” 

He slowly coaxes Harry awake with lingering touches and soft kisses. 

“Good morning, my sweet husband. I love you.” 

Harry’s sleepy, soft smile makes Louis want to melt. “Hi, baby. I love you too.” 


End file.
